ICarly
iCarly is an American teen sitcom that ran on Nickelodeon from September 8, 2007 until November 23, 2012. One Direction has guest starred and performed once on the show. Background The series, created by Dan Schneider, focuses on teenager Carly Shay, who creates her own web show called iCarly with her best friends Kayla Lee, Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson. The show stars Miranda Cosgrove as Carly, Kayla Marie Lee as Kayla, Jennette McCurdy as Sam, Nathan Kress as Freddie, Jerry Trainor as Spencer, and Noah Munck as Gibby, and was taped at Nickelodeon on Sunset (season 1–5) and KTLA Studios (Season 6–7) in Hollywood, California. The show was nominated for an Emmy award for Outstanding Children's Program five times. The series finale, "iGoodbye", aired on November 23, 2012. iGo One Direction "iGo One Direction" is the second episode of season 5 of iCarly, also the 96th episode overall. It premiered on April 7, 2012. On January 26, 2012 it was announced that One Direction would be guest starring on an episode of iCarly. The band filmed their scenes on January 30, 2012. It aired on April 16, 2012 in UK. The half-hour episode drew 3.94 million total viewers and ranks as the week’s number-one kids show with total viewers on basic cable and scored the top spot for the week with kids 6-14 (7.1/2.2 million) and tweens 9-14 (7.9/1.6 million). Plot After a vacation to Mexico, Carly gets a sickness called “Jungle Worms”. Although, she is cured of her symptoms after two days, Dr. Dresdin warns that she might still be contagious. Carly has her own separate water bottle so she won't get anyone sick. When the British-Irish boyband One Direction accepts an invitation to iCarly, band member Harry gets sick after he drinks from Carly's water bottle. He's still not better after a week and Carly takes care of him. At the Groovy Smoothie, the others are wondering why Harry isn't better after a week. Sam tell the others how Harry is better but just faking his illness because he likes Carly taking care of him. In order to get him to confess, they make up a lie that they want to accept Gibby, a huge One Direction fan, into the band. Harry is so shocked by the idea that he stops pretending to be sick, and One Direction performs their song "What Makes You Beautiful" on iCarly. Meanwhile, Spencer finds an exercise machine on the junkyard. It catches the eye of an attractive woman named Justine, so Spencer claims to be a personal trainer in order to impress her. Unfortunately for him, she doesn't want to train, but rather sends her bratty daughter Bethany. Spencer eventually talks to the girl about how she has to be nicer and tries to give her a makeover, but fails. After the song, Sam kidnaps Zayn and pushes him into the elevator. Performance Trivia *This show marks One Direction's acting debut. *This episodes title originally was "iGot Jungle Worms" *One Direction filmed their guest appearance for this episode Monday, January 30th, 2012. *It becomes evident that the members of One Direction do not watch iCarly in England, because they did not know about Sam's butter sock. Gallery One_Direction_on_the_iCarly_Studio.png 333944318-500x500.jpg AkmWYqECQAAOv_X.jpg Carly_and_One_Direction.png Carly_with_One_Direction.png Tumblr_lynbc4nLE61r85cc7o1_500.jpg Category:T.V shows